Si alguna vez olvido
by Ceci Tonks
Summary: El recuerdo de Mar no dejará que Sirius olvide nunca.
1. I

**.**

* * *

 **Si alguna vez olvido**

* * *

 **.**

 _Rappelle-moi le jour et l'année_

 _Rappelle-moi le temps qu'il faisait_

 _Et si j'ai oublié,_

 _Tu peux me secouer_

 **.**

 _Recuérdame el día y el año_

 _Recuérdame el clima que hacía_

 _Y si alguna vez olvido_

 _Puedes hacerme reaccionar_

 **.**

* * *

 **I.**

Era solo una corbata.

La tela se le resbaló entre los dedos, agua cristalina cayendo, inmutable a su ansia de retenerla.

Sirius estaba sentado en el borde de su cama, los codos sobre las rodillas con un cigarro a medio fumar entre los dedos, y la corbata en la otra mano. La miraba fijamente sin verla en verdad, mientras la ceniza caía despacio sobre el piso. Sólo cuando se le resbaló definitivamente, deshaciéndose a sus pies, regresó a la realidad.

Dio una calada larga, divertido de su propia situación. Luego se deshizo de la colilla de cualquier modo y, juntando energías, se inclinó para levantar la corbata y volver a tenerla entre sus manos.

No parecía diferente a cuando estaba guardada en el cajón de su dueña. Era solo una corbata.

La acercó a su rostro en un acto reflejo, estúpido. Hacía tiempo que la tela había perdido su calor, su aroma desesperante.

Ahora solo era un trozo de tela inútil, un camino azul y plata que no llevaba a ningún sitio.

Era solo una corbata.

—Sirius.

El aludido saltó, arrancado violentamente de sus pensamientos y estiró el cuello para ver a James asomado por la puerta entreabierta del dormitorio.

—Bajamos, ¿te vienes?

—Voy.

Se deshizo de la corbata aprisa, condenándola al fondo de su baúl y deseando poder arrancarse con la misma facilidad toda la mierda que tenía dentro, encerrarla en su mesita de noche y no volver atrás.

Era solo eso, una corbata, y sin embargo, tenerla en su posesión le daba el único aliciente que le restaba para no caerse al abismo abierto a sus pies de una tajada certera. Era lo que le daba cordura.

Solo eso, una corbata.

* * *

 **.**


	2. II

**.**

* * *

 **Si alguna vez olvido**

* * *

 **.**

 _Et s'il me prend l'envie d'm'en aller_

 _Enferme-moi et jette la clé_

 _Aux piqûres de rappel_

 _Dis comment je m'appelle_

 **.**

 _Y si me entran ganas de marcharme_

 _Enciérrame y tira la llave_

 _Y para llamar mi atención_

 _Di cómo me llamo_

 **.**

* * *

 **II.**

—Eh, Sirius, regresa.

El muchacho primero vio la mirada suspicaz de James, frente suyo, mientras se servía ensalada y luego se volvió hacia la chica que tironeaba de su brazo con insistencia.

—¿Estabas escuchándome?

—Claro, preciosa.

Bajó la cabeza y fingió concentrarse en ella. Tenía el rostro redondo, muy agradable y unos ojazos increíbles.

No podía recordar su nombre.

—Recuerda que mañana quedamos con Lily —le avisó Remus al otro lado, sorbiendo su jugo. La chica a su lado disimuló su resquemor y continuó parloteando cuando Sirius asintió.

—¿Dónde está la pelirroja?

Era inusual que Lily se ausentara a la cena, sobre todo desde que finalmente había empezado a salir con James. Peter tosió disimuladamente e intercambió una mirada con el resto de sus amigos.

—Está en la mesa de Ravenclaw —comentó James, intentando sonar casual. Se acomodó los anteojos y continuó comiendo. Peter lo imitó, observándolo de soslayo.

Pero Remus dejó por un segundo su cena para evaluar el rostro de Sirius cuando su mirada voló más allá, y pudo notar el momento exacto en el que sus ojos se encontraban con Marlene.

La muchacha que seguía buscando su atención enganchó su brazo al de él, para tironear y juntar sus frentes, y Sirius pudo distinguir, como en cámara lenta, cómo Marlene levantaba la cabeza —había estado cuchicheando con Lily, a un lado, y un imbécil compañero de su casa, al otro— y quedaba enredada en su mirada.

—Sirius, ¿me sigues?

—Por supuesto. Salgamos de aquí, ¿vale?

* * *

 **.**


	3. III

**.**

* * *

 **Si alguna vez olvido**

* * *

 **.**

 _Si jamais j'oublie, les nuits que j'ai passées_

 _Les guitares et les cris_

 _Rappelle-moi qui je suis,_

 _Pourquoi, je suis en vie_

 _ **.**_

 _Si alguna vez olvido las noches que pasé_

 _Las guitarras y los gritos_

 _Recuérdame quién soy_

 _Por qué estoy vivo_

 **.**

* * *

 **III.**

Su risa cristalina le resonó en el pecho, un bálsamo cálido que se extendió como un hormigueo hacia sus extremidades.

—Vamos, Sirius, detente —le pedía Mar entre risas, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras él la hacía girar elevándola a un palmo del piso.

—Me subestimas —le sonrió él, tumbándola con torpeza en la cama y aplastándola con su peso en el acto, para que no pudiese escapar. La chica ya se había quitado los zapatos y las medias y aún conteniendo las carcajadas —esas que retumbaban en el pecho de Sirius, tan cerca de su corazón— le rodeó con desparpajo la cintura con las piernas.

Sirius elevó su cuerpo sobre los codos, apenas, y con mano experta se deshizo de la corbata Ravenclaw de Mar, tirándola al suelo sin remordimiento, desabrochándole dos botones en el proceso.

—¡Para! —exclamó Marlene retorciéndose, riendo. Sin embargo, no aflojó su agarre, sin importarle que la falda se arrugara encima de sus muslos. —¡Vendran los demás y…!

Pero Sirius ya había terminado de abrirle la camisa y estaba muy ocupado dibujando un camino de besos y mordidas desde su clavícula hacia abajo. Muy, muy abajo.

—Seré rápido —prometió él, elevando las cejas, sugerente. Mar pronunció su sonrisa y hundió sus dedos en el cabello del muchacho.

—¿Por qué siempre consigues lo que quieres?

—Porque soy el puto amo.

—Eres un egocéntrico de mierda.

—También. Pero te tengo aquí —la sonrisa peligrosa de Sirius se acentuó y su aliento sobre el ombligo le erizó a Mar toda la piel.

—Ya veremos por cuánto tiempo.

—Sí. Veremos.

Y siguió su camino hacia abajo, deslizando los labios por la hondonada de la cadera, deleitándose de las reacciones que conseguía de ella entre sus manos.

* * *

 **.**


	4. IV

**.**

* * *

 **Si alguna vez olvido**

* * *

 **.**

 _Rappelle-moi mes rêves les plus fous_

 _Rappelle-moi ces larmes sur mes joues_

 _Et si j'ai oublié,_

 _Combien j'aimais chanter_

 _ **.**_

 _Recuérdame mis sueños más locos_

 _Recuérdame las lágrimas sobre mis mejillas_

 _Y si alguna vez olvido_

 _Cuánto amaba cantar_

 **.**

* * *

 **IV.**

—Me importa una mierda Lily, lo que sea que esté pensando. No puedo siquiera verlo, ¿entiendes? No puedo.

Marlene se mordió los labios para evitar el llanto en el medio del pasillo. No tenía ya fuerzas para enfrentarse a la mirada compasiva que le regalaba la pelirroja.

—Tú sabes que…

—Yo ya no sé nada. Solo… lo quiero lejos —Mar inspiró e intentó tranquilizarse cuando vio las comisuras de Lily curvarse hacia abajo. —No somos compatibles. No podemos forzar lo que no será, ¿está bien? Necesito quitármelo de adentro, Lily. Por favor… entiéndeme.

Para su consternación, su amiga también parecía al borde de las lágrimas.

—Haces bien, McKinnon —dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Las dos se giraron de inmediato, alertas.

Era Mulciber. Sonrió con desparpajo al notar como ambas levantaban la varita sin titubear.

—Juntarte con escoria como ese Black renegado será peor para ti ¿sabes? —dijo con tranquilidad, sin quitar los ojos de la amenaza bastante explícita de sus compañeras. —Eres sangre pura después de todo. Puedes conseguir algo mejor.

—Que te den, imbécil —masculló Mar, levantando el brazo para impedir que Lily interviniera. —Sirius es mucho más de lo que tú serás jamás.

—Tienes la boca muy sucia para ser una Ravenclaw —replicó Mulciber entornando los ojos. —¿Eres igual de sucia en la cama? No me malinterpretes —agregó enseguida al ver como la rabia roja de la chica era reemplazado por una palidez fantasmal. —No me intereses. No podría relacionarme con una de las putas de Black. Porque eso fuiste, ¿sabes? Una más para la vergüenza más grande de la casa Black.

Esta vez fue Lily la que sujetó a Marlene para que no se moviese.

—Vámonos de aquí —pronunció la pelirroja entre dientes. Mar no se movió de su sitio, con la mirada fija en aquel estúpido que observaba con satisfacción el daño provocado a la herida que no dejaba de sangrar.

—Vete a la mierda —espetó la chica, antes de girar y seguir los pasos apresurados de Lily doblando la esquina para poner distancia con el Slytherin.

Mulciber aguardó a que el taconeo de su andar se perdiera entre las paredes de Hogwarts antes de reír un poco entre dientes.

—La escuchaste, ¿cierto Black? No quiere volver contigo. Una pena que la hayas tocado, porque está bastante bien. Incluso podría…

Pero Sirius no tenía el control de Mar. Salió de su sitio entre las sombras y se lo cargó con el puño limpio.

Para algunas cosas, no necesitaba la magia.

* * *

 **.**


	5. V

**.**

* * *

 **Si alguna vez olvido**

* * *

 **.**

 _Si jamais j'oublie les jambes à mon cou,_

 _Si un jour je fuis,_

 _Rappelle- moi qui je suis,_

 _Ce que je m'étais promis_

 _ **.**_

 _Si alguna vez olvido cómo salir corriendo_

 _Si un día huyo_

 _Recuérdame quién soy_

 _Eso que me había prometido_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **V.**

—¿Dónde está Mar? —exclamó Sirius, sudoroso, despeinado. Le temblaban las manos y pudo sentir la sangre rehuyendo su rostro cuando vio a Hestia, la compañera de Mar, tirada en el suelo entre escombros, sobándose la pierna.

—¿Qué mierda pasó aquí? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está Mar?

Hestia reprimió una mueca de dolor cuando tomó su muslo con ambas manos y se lo acomodó. Impotente, Sirius aguardó, sin decidirse a intervenir o a esperar a que su compañera le explicara qué narices estaba ocurriendo. Los temblores no lo abandonaban.

—Nos atacaron —articuló la muchacha. —La perdí de vista hará cinco minutos.

—¿Puedes ponerte en pie? —inquirió Sirius. —¿Dónde están los demás?

—Estoy bien —masculló Hestia, aunque no se movió de su sitio. —Ve a buscarla.

—Remus viene detrás de mí —la tranquilizó, disfrazando su disculpa. Hestia asintió y Sirius, ansioso, siguió de largo con todos los sentidos alerta.

—¿Mar? ¡Mar!

Se adentró en las ruinas, sin tiempo de usar magia. Se raspó las manos callosas, dejando un rastro de sangre entre los escombros que movía deprisa, impelido por el miedo más visceral, en busca de la cabellera rubia, de la figura que le devolviera el aliento.

—¡MAR!

Escuchó toser a lo lejos y, buscando desesperadamente frenar el tronar de su corazón sobre los oídos, oyó en la distancia

—Estoy aquí.

La encontró regada en el suelo, con la mejilla aplastada y la varita todavía en la mano. Cubierta de polvo.

Sirius hizo un registro inmediato para corrobrar que estuviese ilesa y cayó de rodillas a la altura de su rostro.

—Estoy bien —aseguró la chica en voz baja. Le dolía demasiado el cuerpo para cambiar su posición, por lo que desde su sitio, al ras del piso, pudo ver como la capa de suciedad era barrida por dos gruesas lágrimas.

—No me asustes así.

—Hago lo que puedo.

* * *

 **.**


	6. VI

**.**

* * *

 **Si alguna vez olvido**

* * *

 **.**

 _Si jamais j'oublie, les nuits que j'ai passées_

 _Les guitares et les cris_

 _Rappelle-moi qui je suis,_

 _Pourquoi, je suis en vie_

 _Si jamais j'oublie les jambes à mon cou,_

 _Si un jour je fuis,_

 _Rappelle- moi qui je suis,_

 _Ce que je m'étais promis_

 _ **.**_

 _Si alguna vez olvido las noches que pasé_

 _Las guitarras y los gritos_

 _Recuérdame quién soy_

 _Por qué estoy vivo_

 _Si alguna vez olvido cómo salir corriendo_

 _Si un día huyo_

 _Recuérdame quién soy_

 _Eso que me había prometido_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **VI.**

Se había tomado su tiempo para entrar en su vieja habitación.

Todo seguía en su sitio, por supuesto. Le pareció que nada había cambiado, excepto por todos lo que ya no estaban.

La foto con James, Lily, Remus y Peter continuaba en la mesita de noche. Les sonreía.

No había guardado ninguna fotografía de Mar. Habían tenido algo —ese algo tan complicado, tóxico e incomprensible como él mismo— luego de que se había marchado de su casa y era la primera vez que ponía un pie en ese cuarto desde hacía demasiados años.

Sin embargo, cuando Sirius entró finalmente a su antiguo dormitorio, llevaba consigo una caja de madera bajo el brazo. Se la había regalado Lily, y en su momento le había parecido una estupidez. No tenía nada qué guardar.

Ahora, la caja tenía dos cosas. Los últimos símbolos de su juventud robada.

Se sentó sobre la cama que nadie se había apoyado en años e, inspirando hondo, la abrió.

Dejó para después el juego de espejos gemelos que reflejaban la luz que entraba a raudales por la ventana —estaba seguro que encontraría alguna utilidad para eso, ahora que volvía a su poder—, y sus dedos se deslizaron por una corbata descolorida a fuerza de olvido.

La sacó y se permitió juguetear con ella entre los dedos, hasta que, por supuesto, terminó por resbalarse y caer desinflada de nuevo a su caja.

Sonrió.

Mar mirándolo. Mar riendo de su estupidez. Mar avergonzada la primera vez que la desnudó. Mar divirtiéndose, el día que olvidó su corbata en su cuarto. Mar feliz, riéndose en los jardines, con Lily, James, Remus… y Peter. Mar mordiéndose los labios adivinando sus mentiras. Mar recelosa cuando se daba cuenta que algo en su relato no cuadraba. Mar enfadada con los cuchicheos de ellos dos recorriendo el castillo.

Y Mar dolida. Mar gritándole. Mar furiosa con él. Mar evitándolo. Mar apagada, alejándose. Mar poniéndose en peligro. Mar decidida a no dejarse hacerse daño cuando ya estaba tan rota como él. Mar en la línea de fuego, en el medio de una guerra mágica. Mar atenta a sus movimientos. Mar resignada, peleando hasta su último suspiro. Mar derrotada.

Mar. Mar. Mar. Mil veces Mar.

Y la corbata azul y plata seguía allí, descolorida, abandonada. Escurridiza a los dedos de Sirius, que nunca pudieron asirla con fuerza.

Cómo le hubiese gustado tenerla con fuerza y no dejarla ir.

Pero todo eso ya no existía, y él había sobrevivido a Azkaban.

Al igual que esa corbata. Solo la corbata.

La tomó y la acercó a su rostro por última vez, buscando sentir un poco del recuerdo de su piel que se borraba con los años.

Luego, guardó todo y cerró la caja, escondiéndola bajo la cama.

Y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

* * *

 **.**

 _Bueno, y aquí va la explicación._

 _La cosa es que venía pensando hacía dos o tres días sobre hacer algo corto sobre Sirius y Mar, que se han convertido en algo así como la pareja del momento para mi cabeza. La verdad es que nunca había imaginado a Sirius con una pareja estable. De hecho, ni aquí, ni en mi larga y torturosa historia sobre la primera generación —que pueden encontrar en mi profile como_ **Guerra** _— Sirius tiene efectivamente una pareja estable, porque creo que no es el tipo de persona que pueda mantenerse cerca de la gente en ese sentido. Sirius es leal con fiereza, pero es alguien difícil de tratar. Una mención aparte para los merodeadores que pudieron mantenerlo en una pieza durante toda su adolescencia._

 _Entonces, Mar era algo así como lo más cercano al amor que Sirius experimentaría nunca, según yo. De ahí que pensara hacer algo especial para ellos dos, porque todo lo que tengo escrito sobre ellos —con una Mar muy diferente a esta— en realidad es parte de algo más grande. Y me dieron ganas de darles protagonismo. Solo a ellos y su historia, o mejor aún, su no-historia._

 _La inspiración vino cuando regresé del recital de la maravillosa e increíble_ **Zaz** _, que me cantó esta canción que es preciosa y en mi extraña forma de pensar, pega a las mil maravillas con esta pareja. Sí, creo que es algo triste pero también deja algo de esperanza, ¿no creen? Algo como que el recuerdo de Mar no dejará que Sirius olvide nunca. No sé si me explico o ya estoy delirando. Nada, escúchenla si quieren, se llama _Si jamais j'oublie _—que tomé prestado para el título— y aquí intenté transcribirla con una traducción lo más fiel posible._

 _En fin, dejaré de escribir aquí porque la nota de autor me quedará más larga que el fic en sí. Sería más bien como un conjunto de viñetas, ¿verdad? Es lo más corto que publiqué en mi vida, así que no sé cómo sentirme con capítulos tan pequeños. Solo quise dar un pequeño pantallazo._

 _Sí, lo escribí en dos horas, apenas regresé del recital, con la canción en repetición infinita. Así que culpen a la trasnochada por esto._

 _Lo que deseen, pueden dejarlo en un review. Los quiero._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


End file.
